


Quiet Times

by DemonRyu



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRyu/pseuds/DemonRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a quote: Happiness is never stopping to think if you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Times

 

He still remembered his first challenge to this man. The mocking smile that had graced those lips when his blade had been placed against the Chinese boy's neck.  
  
Though their next duel was supposed to have been fought in Gundams, it hadn't happened... yet.  
  
The second time they met, words had been said. Though the end of the night was still slightly fuzzy, he remembered barking something at _that_ man in his native tongue. Those blue eyes darkening for a moment, before suddenly - he was looming before him. The difference in height and just the width of those shoulders had made him shrink back. But he wasn't able to move far before another set of lips was claiming his mouth.  
  
And they dueled. But not with swords or more words. With tongues and teeth and questioning fingers.  
  
  
Wufei woke up alone that morning. Sore... but content. And wanting.  
  
Wanting more of Treize.  
  
In secret, in continued. They would meet when changes were allowed, but often nevermore then a night or two.  
  
Except, finally, a break had happened.   
  
  
The fire made the gold glint from Treize's hair, adding a warmer tone to his skin as well. Though Wufei knew it to just be a trick of the light, it just drove home the point of just who Treize was... his position, his power.  
  
And how much of it he wielded over the boy, though it would never be admitted. Even so, he couldn't disguise that he enjoyed the moments just like this, it cause a feeling he'd never quite had before. Happiness, he supposed, is what this should feel like.   
  
  
When Treize glanced up, catching those onyx eyes upon him, he smiled. A shy one was returned, gaze lowering, the faint hint of a blush staining those finely arched cheekbones. Since his Dragon had come to him, stayed with him, he finally had grasped hold of something Millardo had often tried to explain to him.  
  
Happiness.

 


End file.
